Change of Heart
by Miranda1023
Summary: This is set in modern times. What would happen if Kagome got tried of waiting for Inuyasha? And what happens when she starts to see Sesshoumaru in a different light? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Incident

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. This is my first fan fiction so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much. J

**My name is Kagome, I am 17 yrs old, my birthday is coming up in a couple days. I can't wait to see what Inuyasha has in mind for the day. May be I'll finally get my first kiss. Even though we've been dating for over 2 years now.**

"**Hey will you hurry up Kagome we've going to be late for school. Stop daydreaming stupid," Inuyasha complains as he pokes her in the back. **

"**Argh, Inuyasha will you quit it that hurt. You know this is why people don't think that we are together."**

"**Whatever. Let's just go."**

**It's always the same with him. He insults me and complains all the time. Don't get me wrong he has his good side to it just rarely comes out. And I know that he would never let anything happen to me. Yet I keep thinking that maybe we should just be friends after all.**

**Well even though we've dating I have a lot on my mind. For two years all Inuyasha has done is hold my hand and give me a hug once in awhile. At first I thought he was shy but now it's just tiring. Yet that's not even the worst part. A couple days earlier on my way home from school I spotted a young girl only about nine being bullied. I can't stand it when things like that happen. So of course I had to go and help the poor girl.**

**Kagome flashback**

"Damn Inuyasha had to run off with Miroku today. Left me to walk alone in the cold," Kagome thinks to her self.

She stops at the sight in front of her. Three guys her age picking on a small girl. Oh this just does it they are not going to get away with this.

"Hey just what do you jerks think that your doing. Leave her alone!" she yells as she run forward.

"Oh now this is interesting. Just what do you want pretty girl. If you'd like we'll leave her alone, your much more interesting right now anyways," creep one says to her.

"Yeah like I'd what to talk to you. Picking on a defenseless little girl. Just get the hell away now or else…"

Creep two comes up behind her and grabs her around the waist with one arm and using the other arm around her neck. "Aren't you a feisty one. Hum what should we do with you."

"Let me go you creep," great just great and on a day that she's alone. She looks at the girl and yells," Run, get help quick. Go now!"

The guys where to busy grabbing at her that the girl was able to get away. But that only left her alone with them and with no help insight for awhile.

"So girly what kind of fun would you like, I know what I'd like," he made a grab for the front of her uniform while the other two tried to hold her down.

There was no one around as Kagome screamed and kicked. The front of her shirt had been ripped and they kept touching her.

"No, stop it, leave me alone.'

'Why should we we're having fun. Besides who's going to stop us."

Just as he said this one of the creeps fell to the side. She was fighting to much to see what was going on. But she knew someone else was there.

"Hey who the hell are you? Mind your own business.' creep one said as creep two ran at the person.

"This is my business. You dare to touch her," he pointed behind him at the little girl.

The first creep still had Kagome down and hit her across the face when she tried to look to see who was talking even though she knew that voice.

"So what. You got her now, so take her and go. This one is ours to play with," creep two said.

The stranger walked forward with a predatory grace. The corner of his mouth lifted. He was never one to walk away from a good fight. He could not see the girl that they held, yet he thought he recognized her voice. But it couldn't be, his stupid half brother wouldn't let her go alone. Or would he. Damn it this is not his problem.

"Please Sesshoumaru help her. She saved me at a cost to herself," the little girl said.

He had to repay her that is the only reason I do this he told himself. "Rin get out of the way and do not interfere."

Kagome gasped no not him, not Inuyasha's half brother. Great he won't help he hates him and me just for being around him.

"Let her go or deal with me," Sesshoumaru glared at them.

"So you want this one too. Well come get her then," creep one said.

The three of them got up and went toward Sesshoumaru. It gave Kagome time to sit up and start to back away. She couldn't believe that he'd help her.

"Miss hey you okay? Don't worry Sesshoumaru will deal with them. I'm Rin what's your name."

"Um, I'm Kagome. You know him then. How?" she looked at the girl trying to figure this out. Man that hit was messing her up. She felt faint.

"Yeah he takes care of me. He'll teach them a lesson," Rin said with a big grin.

Kagome couldn't talk she just stared at Rin. He took care of her, no she must of heard wrong cause he cares for know one but himself. She turned to look at the guys about to fight.

" Well looks like you want a fight huh. Well far be it for me to disappoint."

Sesshoumaru could see Rin helping Kagome. It didn't look like she could get up and her clothes were a mess.

"You dare to talk to me. Don't make me laugh, this will be quick." Sesshoumaru quickly hit one creep in the face so hard that he went down and didn't move. The other two ran at him. They kicked at punched at him but he dodged their blows while striking them. After only a few minutes all three guys were out.

"Sesshoumaru come help me. I think that she can't get up," Rin yelled. She was sitting next to Kagome.

Kagome had watched the whole thing and was amazed at how well he could handle him self. " It's okay you don't have to I know how you feel about me. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Can you get up?" he knelt down in front of her to get a better look at her face. She had a bruise on her forehead and a cut lip. Damn he couldn't just leave her.

" Yeah I can," Kagome tried to stand but as soon as she got to her feet she swayed.

Sesshoumaru caught her arm. The front of her shirt was ripped open. He took off him school coat and put it around her. She looked up in surprise and meet his eyes. She quickly looked down.

" I'm fine now. I need to get home." she step forward only to be lifted up into the arms of Sesshoumaru.

" I'll get you home."

'But I .. your brother will be… I need to .. I ..I.." her head hurt so much that she blacked out.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her face and his breath caught. She had a cut bleeding on her forehead and a split lip. There she was unconscious in his arms and yet he had to hold back the feeling that pulled at him. She was beautiful and she felt right in his arms. "_No she's_ _with him. I can't think this and at a time like this, what the hell _." "Lets go Rin." He dropped Rin off at his home before taking Kagome home. They arrived at her house as she woke. She looked up and she gasped. She'd known Sesshoumaru through Inuyasha and how they fought all the time but it hit her then how handsome he was. She wanted to reach up and touch his face. She shifted and had him look down. He caught something in her gaze that had him stopping. No he was wrong, just his imagination.

" We're here. Can you stand now?"

"Uh yeah I think so"

He gently put her on her feet. She kept her head down so he wouldn't see the heat going to her cheeks.

" Thank you Sesshoumaru, for everything. I'm …" he cut her off.

" It wasn't for you, it was to teach them who not to mess with. So don't thank me it made no difference to me that you where there."

He turned to walk away. She reached out then and caught his hand. He stopped and turned looking at her hand on his. His eyes went wide for a second.

"Like I said earlier I know how you feel about me already. But still I want to thank you and not just for saving me but for showing me a different side of you. I thought for sure that I knew what kind of person you were. Yet it surprised me that you cared about this little girl and took care of her. I saw that you do have a kind part of you and that I'm glad that I got to see it," Kagome looked up then and looked straight into his eyes," Thank you Sesshoumaru for everything. I won't forget it." she squeezed his hand and let it go.

" Save all that crap for my brother. He is your boyfriend after all. What would he say if he saw that look you have on your face?"

" I don't care what he'd think he left me alone. And I'm having second thoughts about the boyfriend part anyways." she said it so fast before she could catch herself," Sorry I'm sorry I'm not myself right now. I should head inside. Thank you again."

Sesshoumaru just stood there not knowing what to say or what to do. Yet he felt something at her words. She turned fast and lost her balance he reached out and caught her about her waist. He was bent over her their faces close together just a little more and he would be kissing her. She had a look in her eyes, she reached up her hand and touched the side of his face she started to lift her head when everything went dark.

The next thing she knew she was waking up on the couch. Her head hurt so much was it a dream. She couldn't remember everything but she remembered him. As she turns her head she can't believe what she sees. Inuyasha is sitting in front of her.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

" I should be asking you what the hell happened? And who's coat are you wearing?"

I stared at him for a minute. This was not something I needed to hear right now especially from my boyfriend." Will you stop yelling at me. You left me to walk home alone remember. I saw a girl getting bullied and went to stop it."

"You what? Are you that stupid? What do you think is going to happen that there just going to say sorry and not try to hurt you."

" I don't know what I thought, but I knew that I had to do something. Besides I got helped so I did get hurt as much as I would have."

" So just who is this great savior that helped you"

I had to think how best to say this." Um, actually it was Sesshoumaru. And he brought me home and I'm assuming that he brought me inside too."

"What Sesshoumaru? Your kidding. He would help anyone if he wasn't getting something in return…what did he cover you up and bandage you too."

I looked at myself then and sure enough I had his coat on and buttoned up. I felt my head and I could feel the bandage. I thought that he had just left me here. I never would have thought that he'd take care of me too. " Uh yeah I guess it was him."

" What do you mean you guess. Do you not remember? What the hell you don't know what he did to you while you where out cold."

"That's it just shut up. I got hurt and he helped me. Then you just show up and start yelling at me. Well screw you. Get out I don't want to see you right now."

"Fine. If I see Sesshoumaru I tell him you'd rather see him."

"ARGH, just get out!"

**Back to today**

So now thoughts of Sesshoumaru kept creeping in her head all the time now.

"So you give that damn coat back yet," Inuyasha complained, he hated that he wasn't there to help her that day. Damn that Sesshoumaru he hated him so much. And knowing that he had helped Kagome much less that he had held her.

" Not yet I haven't seen him around," she said.

" I still say you should just toss it way"

"No I can't not after what he did for me. Besides I'd like to see him again." the last part she added quietly. But not quietly enough.

'What the hell? You got something for my brother. Don't make me sick. Besides you got me what else could you want."

Well that did it I told him off then. " Lets see I want a boyfriend that isn't still in love with his ex for one and will hold my hand and even kiss me. One that's not afraid to saw that he loves me. Yet I have you right, who doesn't none of that, yeah what more could I ask for."

He was speechless he didn't think she wanted all that. " But you know how I feel. And you said it didn't bother you. And … wait you didn't answer me do you have a thing for my brother?"

"What do you care if I do or not? Just leave me alone. Go to school by yourself." I turned and run off. Sure enough he didn't follow. Oh my god what had I done. What am I going to do? I'm so confused. I haven't seen him since that night. This is the first time she'd be skipping school. Oh well I guess I'll just head home. As she turned the corner she ran right into a broad chest. As she looked up she saw the one person she'd been wanting to see but the last person she wanted to see right now of all times.

I couldn't say anything but "Sesshoumaru…."


	2. Chapter 2 A Day Together

**I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in this story. Please review. Hope you like it.**

Great as if my day wasn't already going bad. I tried to take a step back and tripped. Sesshoumaru caught me by the arm and steadied me, yet he doesn't let go.

"So why are you not in school?" he asks, "and where is my stupid brother. Or did you not learn the last time that you should not be alone."

" Well for your information I left your brother gapping on the way to school. I'm not in the mood to put up with anyone's shit today. So if you don't mind I'll just be going now," as I try to step past him he steps in front of me.

"Your not that bright are you. You trying to get hurt again. Go to school or go home now."

" You have no right to tell me anything and if your so worried about me then why don't you join me for the day."

He couldn't say anything he was stunned. He should just turn around and walk away. Yet something about this infuriating girl wouldn't let him do that. "I'm not worried about you I couldn't care less what happens to you, but if Rin found out I'd never hear the end of it. So where are we going."

"_Oh god I couldn't believe it I was out spending the day with Sesshoumaru. Of all people he was next to me. Oh no my chest I can feel my heart beating. It so fast. Just calm down it not like it's a date or anything."_ I kept telling myself this but I still felt nervous. We'd been walking in silence for ten minutes now. I don't know what to say." So Rin told me that you take care of her. What did she mean by that?"

Great now she wants to talk. Fine I can indulge her this much at least. " I was on my way home from the university when I heard crying coming from an alleyway. When I went to check it out I saw her just sitting there. She had been beat up pretty badly and she was scared of me. I took her home and cleaned her up.."

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"Do you want to hear this or are you going to interrupt me." "Sorry" "As I was saying. I told her I'd take her home and she got really scared. She started screaming that she couldn't go back and begging for me to take her anywhere but there. When I finally got her calmed down she told me that her parents had died. She's living with a foster dad but that he beats her a lot and she's to scared to tell anyone."

As he talked I just listened. I doubt that I'd have been able to say anything. I mean this guy who I thought was so cold hearted and selfish had helped this poor girl.

"I had her tell me where her home was. I talked to the man told him that I was going to take care of her from now on. He tried to fight me, he didn't want the girl just the money that he got for her. I told him to keep it I just wanted her. So since then she's lived with me."

"Wow, you really are amazing….I mean that's great she looks really happy. Um, hey I'm hungry you hungry. Lets eat. Oh look a ramen shop lets go." with out even thinking about it I reached out and grabbed his hand and started pulling him along.

I didn't know what to do, first with what she said and then the next thing I know she's pulling me by my hand.

" So what should we eat."

"What can I get for you two?" the cook asked.

" I'll have the number 3 special and what did you want Sessh….what's wrong?"

"Oh how sweet is this your first date together?"

"Huh. What? Oh no, see we…."

Sesshoumaru spoke up. "I'd like the number 5 please. Lets go sit down and wait."

He pulled on my hand and that's when I realized that we had been holding hands this whole time. I felt my checks go red. " Um, why didn't you correct him. I'm not your girlfriend after all and I know you really don't like me. I'm sorry. I guess…"

"Did I say anything about it? I don't care what that dumb old man thinks. Why waste my time on explanations. And stop talking crap alright. You don't know me or what I think. So let's just eat ok."

We sat down at a little table and waited for our food. He watched the doorway a lot seeing who was coming and going. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had such a serious expression on his face all the time. I think that's why most people are scared of him. Yet he has this silvery blonde hair that hangs in a ponytail to his waist, and his eyes are a golden hazel color that just draw you in.

"Is there something wrong with my face that's making you stare. Or am I just that good looking that you can't help yourself."

"Huh. What? No sorry I was just thinking about stuff, I didn't even realize that I was staring. I…."

"Ha ha hah. I was messing with you, but the look on your face just now. Its so red. I just had to laugh. I mean if you think that I'm that hot just say so don't be shy."

Okay now I knew that he was laughing at my expense. But it was worth it to see his smile. I've never seen that look in all the time I've known him. " Oh yeah, whatever, ok your hot and I'm really blonde. I was just spaced out for a bit. So just eat already."

It was cute I could tell that she was nervous with me. And I actually started to enjoy her company.

Well after we ate we walked around the markets for a bit and talked about just about anything. Before I knew it night had fallen. And I needed to get home.

"I better get home before my mom worries."

"I'll walk you."

We walked in silence all the way to my house. It's like we didn't know what to say to each other. As we arrived in front of my gate I turned to Sesshoumaru." Thanks for joining me today I had a really fun time with you." I started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny? Did you think that a day with me would be horrible or something. Well I had a good time today too, but don't get used to it I just had nothing better to do today."

"Of course I understand. Well, thank you for today."

"Hey no skipping tomorrow got it."

I smiled up at him. " Yes sir. Don't worry I'll be there. To bad today couldn't last longer."

"Why you want to spend more time with me."

It wasn't a question. I know he was teasing me but I answer anyways. "Actually, yes I would. Goodnight Sesshoumaru." I turned and went inside.

He just stood there. He never expected her to answer much less to say that to him, ever. What the hell was he going to do. He wanted her out of his head, and now after today all he'll see is her smile and hear her laugh and that look that she gives him. Oh boy is he in trouble.

"Hey what the hell you doing here?"

"Well if it isn't my little brother. And to whom do I own this honor to."

" Just what is going on between you and Kagome. She's my girlfriend so stay away from her do you hear me."

"Oh I hear you I just don't give a shit. Besides if she doesn't want me around then she can tell me herself don't you think." And with that he turned and walked away. Good thing Inuyasha couldn't see the smile on his face at the thought of his girlfriend.

"_Damn him what were Kagome and that bastard doing all day . I've been wanting here to talk to her and this is what I see. She was flirting and Sesshoumaru was going alone with it. Damn it he didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out."_ Inuyasha had seen it all from when they came from down the street. It made him sick. Now though just what was he going to do about this…


	3. Chapter 3 Alone With Ones Thoughts

**I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in this story. Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know how you like the story is going. **

**This one is a shorter chapter and a little different but let me know what you think.**

**Later that night**

**Kagome's home**

_There we were standing outside my house. I felt nervous. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru." I can't believe that I said that . How could I admit to him that I wanted to spend more time with him. As I turn I feel his hand on my arm . I lower my head I can't bear to look at him. _

"_What did you say? You want more of me."_

"_Well what I meant was…I mean just that the day could be longer is all."_

_He didn't know what to do with this girl. She was driving him crazy. Of course when will he get another shot at this. "I understand. I'd like to spend all day and night with you."_

"_All night well I don't know about that…I mean what can you do at night anyways everything is closed right.. Um I 'm going in now."_

_He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to him. " I can think of a few things to do at night." His arm tightened around my waist and pulled me against his body. I could feel the heat of him through my clothes. "Lets see if you'd agree with these nightly activities."_

_I couldn't move. He lowered his head down to my neck. I can feel his breath its so hot against my skin. He chuckles at how hard my breathing has become. He runs his tongue from my neck to my ear lobe. " If you want me to stop just tell me."_

_His face is right in front of me now. I can't look away for his eyes. His arm at my waist is so tight and the other is at my neck going in to my hair. He's lowering his head slowly. "Tell me to stop."_

"_Don't stop Sesshoumaru."_

_And with that his control snapped. His mouth crushed hers with such force that she lost her breath. I could feel his heart beat faster with every second. I felt like my chest was about to bust. His mouth was driving my wild. Till I felt his tongue plunge in and explore my mouth. I gripped on to the back of his neck, driving my hands into his hair. It was so soft and silky. I didn't think I could take much more of this when I felt his hand rising up my back. I felt it go under my shirt to the front of my stomach and slowly higher. I gasped and then…_

I woke that night with a start. What was I doing dreaming of Sesshoumaru, much less what we had been doing. Oh man, I am so dead, I think I'm falling for him, and falling hard and fast. How the hell can I face Inuyasha in the morning when he picks me up for school.

**Sesshoumaru's home**

While Kagome was trying to fall back to sleep, Sesshoumaru was having his own dreams.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru…" he heard her cry out. He couldn't believe that he had her like this, she felt so good. As she cried out again he woke with a start cause he could still hear his name. It was coming from Rin's room. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on while he ran to her room. He saw her thrashing around on her bed. Great she was having a nightmare. He went to her side to try and wake her. "Rin, Rin wake up your having a bad dream."

She sat up crying that she couldn't find him. "Sesshoumaru I looked all over for you and I couldn't find you. It was my fault that Kagome got hurt. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, now it was a dream remember you did find me and Kagome wasn't hurt to much. Don't blame yourself do you hear me. She doesn't blame you so don't worry."

"How do you know? I haven't seen her, are you sure that she's ok. I wish I could talk to her."

"I saw her today and she's fine, but if it will help you sleep how about I take you to her home after school. Would you like that?"

Her eyes lit up," Oh yes, thank you. I can't wait. I'll go to sleep right now so tomorrow will get here that much quicker." She reached up and hugged him tight then got under her covers and closed her eyes.

"Ok tomorrow then. Goodnight Rin."

He was glad that he could help her get to sleep yet now he'd have to see _her _again. Damn that girl. He was 21 he should be able to control his feeling better then this. Yet no matter what he told himself or how much he knew that this was wrong. He couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face.

**Inuyasha's home**

He couldn't sleep at all he just kept thinking about Kagome yelling at him. What was her problem anyways? She knows how he feels about her, at least he thought she did. Yeah it's true that he's still hung up on his ex Kikyo but it wasn't his fault that they broke up. If she had just listened to him instead of trusting that damn Naraku then they might still be together. But then what about Kagome. If he was still with Kikyo would he still have been as close to her as he is. Or would she be with someone else. Ever since Kikyo moved away he'd been trying to forget her but it's just to hard, and that's not fair to Kagome. He loved Kikyo so much and he does love Kagome but he couldn't help thinking that she would be better off with someone better then him. Yet he can't picture his life without her. Then there was Sesshoumaru. What had he been doing with Kagome. Had he been with her all day? That bastard he hated everything about him and he thought that he hated Kagome too. But could he have been wrong. There had been a look on his face when he was saying goodbye to Kagome that he'd never seen before on his brothers face. Man he hoped that he was wrong. Maybe if he was nicer to her and tried to be a better boyfriend then she'd be happy with that. Damn he keeps seeing them two together and that look on Kagome's face he'd only seen her look at him like that. He'd try tomorrow to talk to her find out what was going on. And then he'd surprise her on her birthday some how. If his brother did have something for her then he'd make sure that she only wants him and not Sesshoumaru.

**I know this one was shorter and all but it's more info for the story. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4 Truths Start to Come Out

**I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in this story. **

Kagome woke early that morning. Still unsure of what she was feeling. "_I'm not ready to see Inuyasha yet. Part of me wants to skip today and find Sesshoumaru. I really did enjoy yesterday. Though I can't believe I said that to him last night. Oh my God what must he think. I'm so stupid I have a good thing with Inuyasha and I should be happy with that. Oh shit I wonder if he's mad at me for yesterday. I said some mean things to him and he didn't call me at all last night. Is he even going to pick me up today." _I just couldn't stop thinking about everything. So I got up and went to make breakfast. I had a feeling that maybe I should have stayed in bed when the doorbell rang. Who could be here at this hour I still got at least a hour before Inuyasha gets here. I make my way to the door and for some reason my hearts beating fast. I open the door and the cup I was holding drops to the floor.

"Morning, are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asks her. He just stares at her expression as she fumbles to pick up the cup she dropped. He doesn't know if it was surprise or what, that had her dropping it at the site of him. Yet the thought intrigued him. " So you always this clumsy in the morning or is it just that I make you nervous."

I couldn't look him in the eye. Man I'm stupid. "Morning, sorry you surprised me is all. You're the last person I expected at my door at this time."

"Yeah well I just wanted to see if your going to be home after school" he watched as her face got red," Rin wanted to come by and see you. To make sure your ok."

"Oh um, yeah I'll be here. Are you going to be with her" she looked in his eyes then.

He thought that she looked hopeful at the idea that he'd be there to." No I'm just dropping her off." There he saw it in her face, it was disappointment he couldn't believe it. She wanted him here, he thought he was wrong but he knows what he saw and it made his heart jump.

She couldn't hide the disappointment that she felt from her face though she tried to. I hope he didn't notice. "Okay well that's fine. So would you like to come in or are you headed somewhere."

"No its okay I'm head to an early class. I'll stop by with Rin after 4 o'clock." Man did he want to go in but he didn't think that he could control himself if he was alone with her right now.

"Alright I'll be waiting for you… I mean I'll be waiting for Rin. Yeah um have a good day then."

"Yeah you too."

He turned around and started walking away. When he heard her door shut he stopped to look back. Why? Why did he want her like this?

While inside Kagome had her back to the door, her heart was racing. Why did she feel this way and why was it with him?

Outside around the corner Inuyasha watched. He thought to go by there early to talk to Kagome. He thought about apologizing to her and trying to explain as best he could his feelings. But when he got to the corner he saw him. Sesshoumaru at her door and that look on her face. They talked and then as that bastard left he just watching her door. Damnit he knew something was going on but he was hoping he'd been wrong. He started to walk to her house and if his brother turn his way then he'd find out what the hell he'd wanted from her.

"Hey why the hell are you bothering Kagome? Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

Sesshoumaru just looked at his little brother. Dumb boy did he think that he'd let him talk to him in this way. " Watch your mouth mutt. I just came by to let your girlfriend see a real man first before she had to see you."

" Screw you Sesshoumaru, she's not like that. And especially not about you. Now tell me what your doing here."

" I told you. You should have seen the lust in here eyes for me. You know the look right or is that look only for me."

That's it Inuyasha wasn't going to stand around and listen to this shit from him. He swung with his right fist. But Sesshoumaru was faster and knocked him to the ground with one left hook.

"Little brother if you don't man up to your woman then it's not my fault that she finds someone better. And personally I wouldn't mind a piece of that." He kicked him down when Inuyasha tried to get up. Even though he said those things to him he'd never be that callus to her but if Inuyasha can keep her all the better for his piece of mind. Cause if he does have a chance with her than god help him he was going to take it.

That stupid son of a bitch. He couldn't go to Kagome looking like this, or could he then she'd see what his brother was really like.

Kagome was sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang again. She couldn't keep her heart from speeding up at the thought that Sesshoumaru was back. Yet when she opened the door it was Inuyasha and he had a split lip. " What happened to you?"

"I saw Sesshoumaru on my way here and he did this to me. I didn't even say anything to him. Stupid asshole has no decency at all in him."

"Okay I don't want to hear it. Let me just clean you up."

"What the hell you mean you don't want to hear it. Don't you care that I got hit for no reason."

" All I'm saying is that I don't want to hear you talking bad about him anymore ok. He helped me and whatever problems you two have between each other well I just don't want to hear it ok."

"But I .."

" I said no I don't want to hear it do you understand me."

"Whatever. Fine. So how are you today? I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday."

She had forgotten about that. They had had a fight. Wow she couldn't believe that she had forgotten it. Then again all she could think of was Sesshoumaru.

" Hey are you listening to me." Inuyasha saw that look in her eye again. He knew deep down that she was thinking of him. It made him sick and really jealous.

"Huh, what. Yeah I hear you and I'm sorry too. I guess I've been holding to much in. So um lets forget it ok."

"Okay I guess if that's what you want but we are going to discuss this soon ok." He was confused now. What did she want from him?

"Hey we better head out so we're not late for school."

So they grabbed their things and headed out the door. They walked in silence at first, neither one knowing what they should say. When she felt him grab her hand. I was so surprised, this is so not like him at all and if didn't feel right to her. She looked down at there hands and looked start at Inuyasha. "Um Inuyasha are you feeling okay today?"

"What kind of question is that, huh. I just felt like holding your hand, unless you don't want me to anymore."

The last part was said kind of softly so that she could hear the pain in it. She felt so bad cause this is what she had wanted but it just felt wrong to her like it just wasn't the right person anymore. "Sorry I was just surprised is all. I guess that it fine but if your uncomfortable then I understand."

"Look if you don't want me to hold your hand then say so." he dropped her hand hard like if it was burning him." Sorry if I'm the wrong person."

'What's that's supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. look just forget it ok I tried. Lets just go we're going to be late"

He walked ahead of her the rest of the way. And they didn't talk much at all during school. After the last bell Inuyasha met her a the front of the school like always. "So you want to go somewhere with me today."

"Um I can't today I need to head home." Kagome felt guilty that she was getting anxious to see Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "I'm sorry."

"Fine then I'll walk you home if that's ok with you."

"Yeah that would be great."

They walked along for a bit before he just couldn't hold it in anymore. "So what did you do yesterday when you skipped school."

He sounded kind of mad." Nothing I walked around some then went home. Why?"

"Heh, so you were alone all day yesterday. Is that what your saying." He couldn't believe that she'd lie to him right to his face." So you weren't with anyone else yesterday at all."

"Why are you pushing this. I told you already what I did. What's the matter with you?"

"Me? Ha, your lying to me. I know you are I went by your house to check on you and you weren't there. So what do I do, I wait and wait like an idiot. And then what do you think I saw later on. Huh what did I see can you tell me that."

Oh no, he saw me with Sesshoumaru. Well nothing happened anyways so he has nothing to be mad about. " Fine I came home with Sesshoumaru and what about it. We didn't do anything. He was just making sure I got home safe."

"Huh is that all then. He saw you coming home and walked you the rest of the way. Why not just ell me that instead of hiding it from me. I mean it's not like you spent the whole day with him."

All she could do was stare at him. What should she say, that she did spend the day with him. Oh no what should I do.

Inuyasha took a step back. He couldn't believe it the look on her face says it all. They were together all day, and she's hiding it from him. "I can't believe it you spent the whole day with HIM. What the hell? Do you think that he's better then me or are you just toying with me."

"Toying with you, me? Please I didn't tell you cause I know how you feel about him. He only stayed with me yesterday cause of what happened before when you were with Miroku. He said I shouldn't be alone. So he kept me company through the day. Besides I know that you went to go see Kikyo that day after you left Miroku. You think I didn't know but I'm not stupid. I know that she was in town. So don't go giving me shit."

"How did you know that? And I just went to say hi and that was it."

"Yeah sure that's why you didn't get to my house till after dark that night, right?"

"This isn't about me it's about you and my damn brother."

" Well to bad I have nothing to say to you about it right now."

He didn't want to get into this now not when he was trying to fix things with her. "Look I get it your mad at me but don't do this with him, he'll just hurt you. You know that don't you or are you just that stupid."

"I'm not doing anything besides spending time with someone nice. And yes he's nice to me and we had fun together so if you don't mind I'm going in now. I'll see you tomorrow at my party."

Kagome turned at stomped into her house. He couldn't believe that she could enjoy time with Sesshoumaru. God Damnit what the hell was he going to do. If he followed her then she would just get madder. He'd fix this. He needed to have a "talk" with his big brother. He was not going to let this happen.

Sesshoumaru was walking Rin to Kagome's house when he saw them fighting outside. They stopped to the side so they wouldn't be seen. While they listened he had to fight the urge to go and punch out his brother when he caught what she had said. She enjoyed spending time with him. He felt lighter like his heart was lifting. He'd never felt this way before. He couldn't think to much into it though. She's fighting with Inuyasha so she might just be saying it to get to him, to push his buttons. It doesn't matter anyways cause what would a girl like that see in him anyways.

Inuyasha started to walk away when he spotted him. Sesshoumaru and a little girl. Damn what the hell is he doing here now.

"What did I tell you this morning? Stay way."

"Rin why don't you head into Kagome's house, I be back later to get you. And don't tell her that I met up with him ok."

"Sure Sesshoumaru, thank you again for bringing me. And I'll be good and won't say any thing." Rin told him innocently.

He watched her go and enter Kagome's home before turning on his brother." Now then little brother. If you got something to say then say it now while you can still talk."


	5. Chapter 5 The Brothers Fight

_**I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in this story. Everything is purely out of my head. Please review and let me know what ya'll think thanks so much.**_

"_Yeah I got something to say to you. Just what do you think that your doing to Kagome." Inuyasha was furious he just knew that Sesshoumaru was playing around with her and that she was going to get hurt in the end._

"_And who says that I'm playing little brother maybe she's the one. Just not the one for you since apparently you can't keep your claim on her. Or are you trying to keep two girls at once."_

_What the hell how did he know about Kikyo. Unless he was listening that asshole he's trying to get the upper hand on me. I'll just see about that. " You know that she doesn't care about you she's just mad at me right now. It's not like it's news we're always fighting and she always comes back to me. And do you know why because she loves me. You got that me not you and not anyone else."_

"_Well for such big talk if that was all true then why the hell are you even bothering to talk to me. Shouldn't you be more confident in what you say. That is unless you think that this time will be different. After all is me that she's going for. I guess she finally decided that she'd rather have a man and not a boy."_

"_Why you? You want me to shut that mouth of yours for you. Keep talking, you don't know anything so just butt out. Besides I'm more man then you cause I have her and your just all talk."_

"_You may have her but have you done anything with her. I'd think not. Your so caught up in your little ex that you don't see that the one right in front of you is slipping though your fingers. But don't worry I'll catch her. I enjoy holding her in my arms. She's so soft and curvy. But you know that don't you. Oh wait that's right you don't. Well all the more of me then."_

_That was it no one talked about Kagome like that. Inuyasha ran straight at Sesshoumaru and speared him. Knocking him into a wall. Sesshoumaru brought his elbow right down on to Inuyasha's back so hard that it had him dropping to his knees. Inuyasha grabbed him by the legs and knocked him to the ground._

"_She's mine and I'm not giving her to you."_

_Sesshoumaru kicked him off and into the wall. As he got up he told him," I'm not asking you for her. But if she comes to me on her own free will, well who am I to stop her." he punched out and hit him in the gut._

_As they punched each other they fought yelling curses and threats back and forth._

"_You don't know her the way I do and you could never love her in the way she deserves."_

"_You stupid fool I already do…" What had he just said. He wasn't thinking it just came out. _

_The fighting stopped when Sesshoumaru said that._

"_What did you just say? Do you love her?" Inuyasha was in shock he knew that he must have miss heard him. Yet his blood ran cold at the thought that this time he would lose to him._

"_Nothing. Just get out of my face."_

"_No I heard you. Now tell me do you love her?"_

"_Yeah and what of it. Do you think that I want this. That I was looking to fall for that damn girl. Well no I wasn't, but I can't get her out of my head. I think of her as I fall asleep. I dream of her at night, and I wake with the urge to see her. So what. If you do your job as a boyfriend then you'd have nothing to worry about. I'm not looking to take her from you. But if she come to me then all bets are off. I won't be responsible for my actions."_

"_Well don't get your hopes up cause I'm not going to lose her to someone like you. So just get out of here and stay away from her."_

_Sesshoumaru just glared at Inuyasha. He really couldn't stand the sight of him. Why the hell did he tell him all that. He punched him right in the face knocking Inuyasha down. He looked down at him," Just couldn't help myself. I guess we'll be seeing just who the better man really is soon."_

"_Yeah and that man will be me." Inuyasha coughed as he said this. He watched as Sesshoumaru walked away. He'd show him, he's not going to lose. He'd never seen that look from his brother before. But he was going to keep all this to himself. It will be a cold day in hell before he let Kagome find out what he knew._

_Kagome was really enjoying her time with Rin. She really liked hearing her stories about Sesshoumaru. Like how he plays with her and comforts her when she has a nightmare. She always thought that he cared for no one and was just mean and cold hearted. But in the past few days she has seem sides of him that just melt her heart. She shouldn't be thinking these things especially since he'd be there soon to pick up Rin. She'd started to make diner when the girl said that she was hungry. She made plenty so he can stay to. She's really hopping that he'll get there soon. _

_He knew it was time to get Rin, yet while part of him just wanted to get her and get home there was the other part of him that wanted to stay there with her for a while. Damn, damn, damn why was it this girl that did this to him._

_She heard the knock at the door and jumped. Oh God he's here. Okay stay calm. Kagome went to answer. Her breath caught when she saw him. He had a cut above on eye and one on his check. Even his lip was cut. She just knew that he'd been fighting with Inuyasha again. She should be mad yet he had to help clean him up better._

"_What happened Sesshoumaru. Get in here those cuts need to be cleaned properly."_

"_It's fine I just came to get Rin and then head home. So …"_

"_Well Rin's hungry so I made diner for all of us. Please come in and let me look at you then you two can eat and head home. Please Sesshoumaru."_

_How could he say no to her. So he let her lead him in to the living room while she told Rin to get the first aid kit._

"_Rin can you finish getting the table set and wait for us there."_

"_Yes Kagome I can do that. Please take good care of Sesshoumaru."_

_Kagome sat Sesshoumaru down on the couch while she sat on the table in front of him. She took out the antiseptic and started to clean his cuts. Neither one said a thing while she did this. He winced as she cleaned the cuts so she leaned forward to blow lightly on the cuts. His body went stiffened at the feel of her warm breath on his face. He closed his eyes to keep his body under control, he was growing hard just being this close to her. He risked opening his eyes and found the his gaze was level with her neck and upper chest. He gasped. "Does it sting, I'm sorry, here lets see if this helps." Kagome was lost in the look on Sesshouamru's face that she couldn't help herself. She had finished cleaning the cuts and had just put the bandages on his head when he gasped. She thought that it must hurt him and she remembered that when she'd get hurt her mother would kiss her hurts away. She wanted to see what'd he'd do, so. She leaned in and lightly kissed his cut over his eye and then the one on his check. She smiled to herself since he made no sound of pain. But when she started to pull back his arm grabbed her waist and yanked her to him. He had yet to meet her eyes. _

"_Your playing with fire little girl. What do you think that your doing. What game is this to you."_

"_No game. I was just kissing your hurts away like my mother used to do to me."_

_When he looked up into her eyes he knew that she could see what he was feeling. She gasped at what she saw. Pure lust and desire with some thing she couldn't say was what she saw. And I mirrored the look that was in her eyes, she knew it. Sesshoumaru lifted his other hand to caress her check and he rubbed his thumb over her lips. Her eyes were getting heavy and her breath was getting quicker._

_His voice was deep and thick as he said," Kagome." _

_There was need in his voice she could hear it. As she heard him say her name her hand came up to run through his hair. All she could say was a breathless, "Sesshou…"_

"_Kagome, Sesshoumaru diner is ready are you two coming to eat yet." Rin yelled for them._

_Time seemed to stop for a second. What were they doing? She jumped up and started cleaning the mess she'd made with the bandages. He wanted to grab her and pull her down and kiss her like she's never been kissed before. He wanted to devour her. But all he could do was watch her._

"_Um your all set to go. Well then let's eat shall we."_

_She left the room before he could answer her. He ran his hand though his hair. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the facts of what he'd seen in her eyes and the feel of her touch. How was he going to make it though diner._

_They sat down to eat and they let Rin do all the talking. So that when diner was done he got up quick so that they could get going. _

"_Thank you for diner it was great." Sesshoumaru told Kagome at the door. _

"_So I'll see you tomorrow at your party Kagome. Have a good night."_

"_Your both welcome I'm glad that we got to spend the afternoon together Rin your welcome here anytime okay. I hope that you can make it tomorrow and you to Sesshoumaru I'd really like it if you could be there also." She blushed as she said the last part._

"_Well I'll get Rin there but as for me I'm not sure if it's a good idea but I'll try."_

"_Please do. Well good night then."_

_She bent down to give Rin a hug goodbye. When Rin said," Don't forget Sesshouamru's good bye hug."_

"_Oh um okay."_

_Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru when there eyes meet. He bent down to hug her when she felt him whisper in her ear," Have good dreams of me tonight." and kissed her neck. Before he turned to leave._

_She was speechless. She knew that her face was red, she felt warm all over. He couldn't like her could he. No that's just the way he is right. Oh God she was dreading going to sleep tonight. Cause she knew that she was going to dream of him again._

_She closed her door and cleaned up the house before showering and dressing for bed. It wasn't till later that night that she knew for sure that she was lost, and she had a good idea of what had to be done._


	6. Chapter 6 Truths In The Dreams

**I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in this story. Well just a few more chapters I think. Hope you all enjoyed this. Please review.**

**This is another night with different dreams.**

**That night**

**Kagome's home**

_Oh God what did I do? All I did was kiss the hurts away. I never thought that he'd act like this. I'm practically in his lap. Sesshoumaru has one arm around my waist and the other on my cheek. He keep running his hand down my neck and back up to my hair. It's giving me goose bumps even though I feel hot all over. I'm trying not at him not after what I saw in his gaze. I feel his hand skimming up my back. I slowly raise in hand to his face as I run my finger through his hair. What am I thinking, I shouldn't be doing this. "Kagome." he says my name in such a way that it sounds as if it pains him to say it. I look up and get trapped in his eyes. "Sesshoumaru." it comes out on a breathless sigh._

"_Kagome you should get up and go to the other room."_

"_I don't want to. I'm just where I want to be."_

_His eyes widen as he pulls me closer." Just remember you didn't stop me."_

_I ended up in his lap with one hand at the back of his neck with the other in his hair. He was kissing and licking my neck. I could feel the heat pooling between my legs. I've never felt this feeling before. I scared me as much as it excited me. His hand slowly found the hem of my shirt. His hand slipped under going up my back. Where he unsnapped my bra. I gasped I couldn't believe that he did that. When I looked at him he just grinned. " I warned you." he said right before he claimed me lips. He kissed me with such force that I felt I couldn't breath. His hand went to me stomach and up to cup my breast. He squeeze my nipples between his fingers while kissing me. I couldn't take it, it was so much. I moaned and I heard him growl in response. I couldn't sit still I had to move. I started to rub my body against him. Pushing myself to his hand. I could feel something poking my leg. I put my hand down to see what it was. I put my hand under me and felt him jump so quick that I realized what it was. His kiss deepened as he moved me so that I was still in his lap but now I had one leg on either side of him. He pulled of his shirt and started kissing down my neck. I ran my hands over his back pulling him to me. " I'm not sure if we should be doing this." "It's to late I can't hold myself back anymore."_

_His pulled up my shirt taking my bra with it. As he lowered his mouth to the top curve on my breast. I gasped and moaned out when I felt the heat of his mouth. He pulled my tighter to him. I started to move against him not even realizing why but he just held me and with his hands on my hips. I could feel his tongue and mouth doing things to me that I'd never thought of before. My breathing was so fast now I felt like I couldn't get enough air. He looked up at me and I felt everything that he felt in that instant. He pulled my head down and kissed me with a passion that I didn't know he had. As he kissed me he moved my hips so that the center of me was rubbing against the bulge in his pants. I could hear his breathing go deeper and then he was standing up with me. His hands went to my pants to pull at the button and unzip them. All I could do was hold on and try not to fall since my legs didn't feel like they could hold me up anymore. I was naked in front of his yet I wasn't shy at all. All I could do was hold on as he kissed his way down my stomach to my hips then further down. My head flew back as I let out the breath that I'd been holding. I felt his mouth at my core and I couldn't hold back the moan that came out. I put my hands in his hair as I let my head fall back. I closed my eyes and let the sensations take me. I felt this building of something from within that I couldn't explain yet as it got higher and higher I couldn't hold it. I felt like I was bursting from the inside out. I let out a scream that I didn't know I had in me when I felt his fingers going inside of me. I gasped out. "Sesshoumaru…"_I awoke yelling Sesshouamru's name and dripping with sweat. What was I doing. I'd never had dream like that before not even with Inuyasha. I knew it I can't continue with Inuyasha its just not fair to him. That dream just proved what I already thought. I'd fallen in love with Sesshoumaru and fallen out of love with Inuyasha. Tomorrow was my 18th birthday. How was I going to end things with him while he's trying to make my day special. I truly hate myself right now. It's all my fault I'm having these dreams and feels toward Sesshoumaru when he doesn't see me that way. Maybe if I gave Inuyasha more time to finally come around at loving only me. Yet I guess that's to much to ask for, cause even if he proposed to me I'd still love Sesshoumaru.

**Inuyasha's home**

He was still in shock from what he'd learned about his brother, but he still was not going to loose Kagome to that asshole. And how dare Sesshoumaru tell him what to do. Like he needs to be told by him that he needs to shape up when it comes to Kagome. Isn't that what he'd been trying to do all day. Yet did she care at all, nope, she didn't smile at him and basically ignored him the whole day. He's gone out after his fight with Sesshoumaru and got her a birthday gift that he knows she'll love. Right now while his mind wouldn't stop thinking about everything, he was cutting small pictures of the two of them for a locket bracelet. It had cherry blossoms around the chain with a little heart right in the middle. It was also a charm bracelet so she could add more to it as time past. He brought a little dog charm for it also. He figured this way she can always look at it and think of him and not his brother. He knew that part of him still loved Kikyo, but he and Kagome shared a bond too. He loved her and couldn't see his days without her next to him. Yet he felt weird being all lovey dovey with her. So he knew that she deserved someone that could do everything that she wanted with. And if it was anyone other than him then he might have considered it for just a second. Wait didn't Sesshoumaru say that he didn't want to be in live with her that he was basically no good for her. What the hell is going on with him. Sesshoumaru never thinks of anyone but himself. So could he have changed. No he was not thinking of this now. But he had to admit that if she by some miracle did chose that bastard, then he couldn't fight her about it. He'd really loose her and that's the last thing in hell that he'd want. And as much as he'd hate to admit it al least he was better then some guys that where out there. He knew that he'd protect her and maybe even treat her the way she deserved to be treated, but he could still hate him. So he decided then and there that if by some far fetched chance she did chose that dog then he'd suck it up and stand by her decision. Besides he'd be with her though school when Sesshoumaru couldn't be and they'd still be as close as they are now. Damn it he's supposed to be angry and fight this to the end. Okay she's his best friend and they share an unspoken bond that will connect then always. So he could be the bigger man andexcept whatever came next. But he still wasn't going to hand her over to him, unless she went on her own. After hours of going over and over everything in he's mind Inuyasha was finally able to fall asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's home**

_He heard her yell out his name. He couldn't believe how good she felt. He had his fingers inside of her and he was about to loose control. It was all more then he could take. Kagome started to more her hips against his hand while he was suckling her breasts. She reached for my pants and before she could touch him he got up and pulled them off. Him knew that if she had done it he'd end up throwing her to the ground. He sat back down on the couch and brought her down on his lap again. She was straddling him when he felt all her wetness on his shaft. He kissed her with a passion as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly started to enter her, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders. He knew that he was her first and he loved it. He could feel the barrier in her as he pushed further. She was lifting herself up when he heard her scream his name again." Sesshoumaru." He couldn't hold it anymore he thrust into her quick and deep. She screamed out as the pain hit then as he moved in her, her cries became that of a woman in ecstasy. He was thrusting into her faster and faster. She was meeting push for push. She felt so good to him he couldn't believe that she was his. That he was the first guy to touch her, taste her, and to see her look like this. He was in awe. He kissed her hard as she began to loose it. He felt the urge to claim her as his. So he bit her on the neck and sucked hard. She was his, he was her first, and he would be her last and only…._

Sesshoumaru sat up straight. What the hell. That was some dream, it felt so real. He couldn't believe that those thoughts were his at the end. He never got into relationships, if he meet a girl at a club or bar and she was interested in him. Well he'd take her home give her what she wanted and that would be that. He never saw then twice and it's not like he did this everyday. Then with Rin living here, it's really cut down. He hadn't been with a girl in quite a while. Maybe that's why her couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. Maybe any girl would do. Yet even as he thought it he knew that it wasn't true. Damn this girl was going to be the end of him. He had to admit to himself that yes he loved her and he could even see them together long term. Eh, what would it hurt to go out with her for a while. Beside when he tired of her he could always just dump her. If she got a broken heart to bad. Inuyasha could pick up the pieces. And who knows with the experience that she'll gain from dating him, even Inuyasha might become a man too. He thought that he had it all under control. He'd use her, enjoy her, then when he tired of her then it would be ended. Yet even as he thought it all out he knew that he was lying to himself. Before he fell back to sleep he decided that he'd go out tomorrow and buy her a gift. And he knew just what to get. Once she saw it she'd know the truth of his feelings. He couldn't help to feel a bit off about this. No matter how much he hated Inuyasha he never intended to steal his girl. Guess that's just how it is though. He fell back to sleep with his mind made up. He'd buy her a gift then go to her party and tell her, well he'd show her, how he felt.


	7. Chapter 7 The Party Dreams Come True

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, my computer crashed so I had to wait to get the rest on this story out. Hope you enjoy it.**

Kagome woke in the morning dreading the rest of the day. Today I should be happy, I'm 18 now, I should be enjoying every minute of it. But no I have to be thinking of them. What am I going to do? That dream last night was something else. I have loved Inuyasha for the past couple years and in all that time I have never had a dream like that about him. I must be crazy to have fallen for Sesshomaru so quickly and so deeply. I knew I was just asking to get my heart broken. How am I going to live with myself for hurting Inuyasha. Well maybe it won't be so bad, either way I need to get moving. I have to meet Sango and Miroku today so that we can decorate for the party. I grab my things and head out. I see Inuyasha coming down my street. I was hopping that I wouldn't see him till later.

"Hey Kagome, happy birthday, you heading to the party hall already?"

"Um, yeah. Are you going there too?"

"I thought I'd come to get you so we could go together. If that's okay with you." he couldn't help the bit of sarcasm that entered there at the end.

"I'm fine with it, unless your trying to fight with me again. Look let's just behave for now okay. Let's go before Sango and Miroku start wondering where we are."

"Fine but I wasn't trying to fight with you. I just feel that your not really here with me anymore but for today let's just put it aside and enjoy your day." he was smiling when he held out his hand to her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's hand then at him and she could see that he was really trying. So she put her hand in his as they started walking.

**A few hours later**

They were getting tired and the hall was almost done. So Sango suggested that she and Kagome head out to the club and that the guys meet them when their done.

"Sure Sango that's fine just don't go dancing with other guys. I may get jealous." Miroku teased Sango.

"Of course I won't I'll dance with Kagome till you get there, but you guys better hurry that way we don't get hit on to much" replied Sango with a half grin.

"I guess I'll see you there Inuyasha." Kagome said to him.

"Yeah I'll be there and hey you never know I may surprise you. I think I might dance this time."

They were all kind of shocked at that since Inuyasha hated to dance or really do anything that was fun for the rest of them.

Sango grabbed her jacket and then Kagome so they could head out. Kagome didn't mind that they were going on ahead of the guys. She could use a break from Inuyasha anyways, he's been acting strangely today. Most of the time that they where decorating he'd be off to the side somewhere. He really didn't spend much time with all of them unless he had to. He'd been quiet and I guess you'd say mopey so far. I'm not sure how he's going to be at the club much less at the party.

As they enter the club the first thing that Kagome notices are the lights and pounding music. There is a large number of people here."So Sango what shall we do. You want to get a drink or just go straight to dancing."

"Let's just start dancing. The guys can join in when they get here."

They head out onto the dance floor. The beat is moving their bodies. They start moving and laughing it isn't long before Miroku comes and steps behind Sango. They move together as he leans over and whispers in her ear. She laughs and they head off toward the bar. I keep dancing waiting to see if Inuyasha will come up to me now. I feel a body press into my back and start to move in rhythm with my own. I feel his hands at my hips and he's squeezing. I try to turn to look at him but his grip tightens so that I can't move. I keep on moving with the music. My body is moving more sensuously then I've ever tried before. I'm a bit afraid that it will run Inuyasha off, cause he's not used to me like this. Yet he's keeping up with it. His hand moves to my stomach and is pressing my body more closely to his. I look out toward Sango and see that her and Miroku are just staring at us with what looks like shock. I rest my head back and reach my arms up to to back of his neck. And that is when I notice that this is not Inuyasha, who ever this is is a lot taller. I turn only to stop dancing and stare. I gasp at who I see, it's Sesshomaru. I try to pull away only to have him pull my body more to his. With his hand now on the small of my back. He's moving with the music still and the look in his eyes is so intense. He pulls my arm up to circle his neck and lowers his head. I have yet to start dancing again. I just stand there to afraid to look straight at him. I feel one of his hands slowly moving up my back and still trying to pull me to him more, though I don't see how I can get any closer. My body is flushed up against his. "Kagome" I hear him say my name and look up. His face is just inched from mine and I suck in my breath. He started to lower his head toward mine when I feel a hand on my arm pulling at me. I pull back as if I don't want to leave him. I look over to see who is interrupting us and see Sango. I shake my head and start to leave with her. I turn back to look at Sesshomaru and what looks like lose in his features. He gives me a half smile before he turns to go the opposite direction. I keep walking behind Sango till we reach the ladies room.

"What was that about out there? You two looked like you were about to devour each other. Wasn't that Inuyasha's brother out there? What is going on between you two? And I mean.. when.. um.. it's Inuyasha's brother for crying out loud. What's going on Kagome?"

"Sango slow down. I don't know what to tell you. I'm really not sure what all that was or is. Did Inuyasha see us?"

Sango couldn't believe that out of all that she had said and asked her that that was what she asked her."Well no your lucky there he was running late since Miroku left early . So he should be here soon. That's the main reason I grabbed you, so that he wouldn't see you and his brother basically having sex on the dance floor for all to see. So tell me what is going on that apparently I know nothing about."

I took a deep breath since she was right we were dancing badly and it was pretty obvious that they weren't strangers. I continued by telling her about the incident when he saved me and then followed by taking care of me. Then on to the day we spent together and a few other things. I didn't tell her about the close calls that we had had since I didn't want her to think badly of her. Though after what she had just seen it not like Sango couldn't guess that they had gotten at least somewhat close. Oh god what was she going to do. What if Miroku told Inuyasha what he had seen, especially if he does it while they were talking in here. "Sango do you think that Miroku will say anything to Inuyasha?"

"No he wouldn't say a word to him. He wouldn't want to have him yelling at you on your birthday. But don't you think you should tell him that your in love with his brother."

"What are you talking about I never said that."

"Kagome you didn't have to say it I heard everything that you said and the look on your face as you said them. And from what I saw out there, well, let's just say that you could tell that there's definitely something major going on between you two."

"Oh no he doesn't think of me like that and I am not sure...well I mean … yeah I guess your right I do love him. But I love Inuyasha too. What am I to do?"

"Don't worry about it right now okay. Let's just go back out and find the guys, enjoy the rest of your party, and we can worry about it all tomorrow. Come on let's go back out there."

We headed back out and sure enough the guys were at the bar. I glanced around to see if I could find Sesshomaru but no it looked as if he had left. I turned back and talked with everyone there. We laughed and Inuyasha even put his arm around my waist at one point. I looked at him and he just smiled at me. A week ago I would have loved to feel of his arm around me but now all I can do is compare the feeling to that of Sesshomaru's touch.

Soon we all head out to go to the party hall. As we walk Inuyasha's holding my hand and I just can't wait to get to the hall already.

Once we get to the hall I see that others have arrived before us. Shippo was there along with Koga, Kohaku, Myoga, Hojo, Rin, and a few others from school. It was great to have everyone there.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here. I thought you were going to work."

"Oh hi Kagome. I hope you like your party. Oh and yes I do have to get to work soon, but I just wanted to let you know that I got all your presents in the car so you can open them later tonight. Okay I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

My mom gave me a big hug and left. I was happy that I finally get a party without having to be watched over by my mom. The hall was perfect with the lights and decoration. I loved it even if my mind was on other things. Everyone talked and ate for hours. The dance floor was a good size and thee DJ was great. I kept looking at the door to see if he was coming or not. I know that Inuyasha was probably aware that my head was somewhere else. I didn't hear him when he first asked me to dance.

"Kagome will you dance with me" Inuyasha asked her. His hand was gentle on her arm as he started to move her to the dance floor.

"Of course, I'd like that."

As we went out to the dance floor the music turned slow. Inuyasha turned me to him and put his hands at my waist and the small of my back. I circled my hands around his neck and moved in closer to him. I was trying so hard to feel what I felt earlier when I was in Sesshomaru's arms but I just couldn't. The feel of his hands were nothing like the Sesshomaru's, with Sesshomaru I felt the heat of his hands and I felt safe and sexy in his arms. As I looked into Inuyasha's eyes I couldn't feel the connection or the pull that had trapped me when I had looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. No I knew for certain now that I was completely in love with Sesshomaru. Know I just needed to find a way to tell Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was lost in thought and he was pretty sure he knew what or that is who she was thinking about. The look in her eyes when she looked at him is so different then it used to be. Before he could see the love shining from them for him and him alone. But now, well he didn't want to think about it.

"Kagome will you come with me for a minute I got something to give you and I think something to talk to you about too."

I was a bit worried by the look on his face but of course I wanted to be alone with him so I could talk to him too. "Sure Inuyasha lets go out to the hall, I need to talk to you too."

They headed off the dance floor toward the main doors out to the hallway. They found a nice quiet corner when Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Kagome I know that this week has been different for us and I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you for anything. Mostly I'm just mad at myself, and before you say anything I want to give you this." he pulled out a small box from his pocket. "When I saw this I thought of you. I hope you like it."

I took the box in my hands and slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful locket on a charm bracelet. "Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful I don't know what to say."

"Open it, I thought that whenever you look at it you'd think of me. I know that you have had a lot on your mind lately and I was hoping to clear some of that up."

"Inuyasha I really love it and I'll always think of you when I see it, but.."

He reached out his hand and started to lift her chin so that she was looking right at him. He lowered his head so that there faces where almost touching. "Happy birthday Kagome." He leaned in more and as he was about to kiss her for the first time she pulled back.

"Wait stop. Inuyasha I'm sorry I can't do this. I mean I've always wanted you to kiss me and I do love you but I.. it's not you...oh I don't know how to say this."

"You love him don't you. No you don't have to say it I already know. I've tried to tell myself that I was wrong but I've known for a bit now."

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome was in tears now. "I'm not even sure when it happened but your right. But I do love you, your my best friend and I don't ever want to lose you. I never wanted to hurt you, but I know that if I didn't do this now then it would only be worse later. Please don't hate me."

Inuyasha grabbed her up in a hug. "I could never hate you, I maybe hurt but I understand what your saying. Your my best friend and yes I do love you, too. I wish so much that this could work cause believe me he is the last person that I want you to be with. But if your happy then I'll be by your side always. So don't cry okay."

"Okay and don't worry I don't think that we're going to get together. I my love him but I doubt that he loves me. So I think I'll just be on my own for now. I need to get some air."

"Sure go on out and if you don't come back in then I'll know that you went on home okay. I'll check on you tomorrow if you don't come back in." he gave her kiss on the top of her head and one last squeeze of their hug, and let her go.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Kagome slowly walked away. She couldn't believe that he had taken things so well. But it still broke her heart to know that she had hurt him. She made it outside determined to pull herself together so that she could make it back outside. She had put the bracelet on before she had made it outside. While she sat there staring at it all she could do was cry. She leaned over figuring that since she was alone she could just let go of everything. Mostly she cried cause she knew that Sesshomaru would never care for her the way that she cared for him. And that she was alone now with no one to turn to.

Sesshomaru was across the street debating on whether or not he should go in and she her. He just kept staring at the building, he was about to turn around and walk away when he saw her come out the doors. At first he thought that she was just out to get some fresh air when he saw her sit down. He could see her shoulder trembling and he could faintly hear sobs. She was crying and she hadn't even noticed that he was there. He could just turn and leave and she would never know. Besides it's not like tears have ever bothered him before. Yet as he listened to her pain he knew that with her he couldn't never just walk away. He had to go to her and try to fix this so that he wouldn't have to see her like this. Just the sight of her like this was ripping at his heart. He made his way over to where she was sitting, she was to busy crying that she didn't even notice when he knelt down in front of her. He raised his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

She hadn't heard him approach but when she felt a hand brush away her tears her head snapped up. Her eyes meet Sesshomaru's and she couldn't speak, she felt frozen, she didn't expect to see him at all tonight.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" was all she was able to say to him.

"What's wrong, why are you crying on your birthday? Did my brother do something wrong? If so just say the word and I'll go destroy him"

"No he did nothing wrong. It's just that well...it nothing. Just forget it."

"I will not forget it now either you tell me whats wrong or I go and beat out of Inuyasha. Your choice." he made like he was going to get up.

Kagome grabbed his hand, " No stop, I'll tell you. It just that me and Inuyasha broke up and I came out here to get air and I was..."

"You two broke up why what did he do. I'll kill him."

"Stop it Sesshomaru I told you already it's not his fault. I broke up with him."

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She broke up with him. Why. "You what? Why, what happened Kagome."

"Nothing happened, it's just that I realized that I didn't want to be with him that's all."

He knew that there was something else something that she wasn't telling him. Was there some one else. "What's going on, what aren't you telling me. Is there someone else?" there he saw it in her eyes a flicker when he said that. Well he was going to find out just who in the hell this person was. "So there's someone else, huh. Well who is it."

She didn't know what to say, she knew that she flinched and that he'd notice. Damn what was she going to say. There's no way that she could tell him that the other person was him. "There is no one else so just drop it okay."

"I will not drop it now tell me who the hell it is now."

"Why it doesn't matter anyways. So just leave me alone."

"Do you love this guy."

"And what if I do. It's none of your business."

He was really getting mad now. He grabbed her arm,"Tell me who."

She was getting mad that he wouldn't drop it, he grabbed her arm and demanded again. Before she could think about it she shouted," It's you okay. Are you happy now. It's you."

She grasped as it hit her. She'd just said that to him. Oh no. She put her head down unable to meet his eyes.

He couldn't believe his ears. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him. "What's me. Tell me, please."

She couldn't look away from the look in his eyes. "What. I already said it why must you make me say it again."

"No you said it's me. What's me. Are you saying that you love me?"

She looked straight into his eyes and said," Yes, okay, yes. I love you. Is that what you want me to say? Fine yes I love you. I …."

He didn't let her finish. As soon as he heard her say that she loved him his heart felt like it was going to burst. He leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his. He felt her surprise. It was a quick kiss, he still had something to do first before he gave her the real kiss that he wanted to. He sat back on his feet as he looked at her. "Before you say anything I want to give you something." He pulled out a box from his pocket. And handed it to her. "Here I got this for you."

She took the box her mind still reeling from the kiss he had given her. It had been her first and it had taken her breath away. She looked down to her hands and looked at the box. She took the top off and saw that it was a necklace. It was a simple gold chain with a jewel hanging from it. It looked like a pearl but it was a bit bigger and had a purplish iridescent look to it."It's beautiful Sesshomaru, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did. Now do you know what that is?"

"It looks like a pearl but I know that it is not. Why? What is it?"

"Well it's called a Shikon jewel. The story behind it goes that you should only give it to another if your love for them is true. If your love is weak or a lie then the jewel turns a dark color but if your love is pure and true then it shines. I wanted you to have this so that you wouldn't ever doubt how I feel about you."

She couldn't believe it, had he just admitted that he loved her. A smile spread across her lips. "So what are you saying, that you love me. I think I need to hear you say it."

He cupped her face as he smiled back at her, his lips gently touched hers as he whispered, " I love you Kagome. I love only you." He deepened the kiss as his arms went around her waist to pull her closer to him. She was feeling light headed and had lost all sense of where she was. All she could think of was the fact that she was in Sesshomaru's arms and that he was kissing her with a passion that she had never felt before and that she knew only he could make her feel.

He eased away from her to look down into her eyes. "So how about I take you home."

"Sure I don't have to tell anyone that I'm leaving. So I'd love it if you walked me home."

He pulled the necklace out of her hands so that he could fasten it around her neck. Then he took her hand and began walking her home. They didn't talk much on the way there but they did stop frequently to kiss each other. When they arrived at her house she invited him in for a drink, but of course they never got to the drink. Though they did find out that dreams do come true.

The next morning Kagome woke up to find herself wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms and being held against his naked body. She stretched up to give him a kiss."Hey there sleepy head I'm going to go down and make us something to eat okay."

"Mmmm, Morning, so I get breakfast, too yum. I'm going to jump in the shower real quick then I'll meet you downstairs. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you in a few."

Kagome went downstairs in her robe and started to prepare the food she was going to make. She had just gotten the eggs together when there was a knock at the door. Not even thinking she went to go answer it, she'd forgotten that Inuyasha had said that he'd check on her in the morning. She opened the door and grasped. "Inuyasha what are you doing here."

"Well you never came back to your party so I figured that you must have gone home. I told you I would check in on you. So how are you feeling."

"Well I'm a ...I feel..."

"She's feeling fine. How are you little brother." Sesshomaru said from the top of the stairs.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between them and he could only come to one conclusion as to why Sesshomaru was there. It looks like Kagome got the guy that she wanted after all. He knew that he should be okay with this but he could help the fact that there was a piece of him that was jealous of his older brother.

"Morning to you both. Well I see that you made it home fine and it looks like you got your birthday wish. I just came to make sure your okay. So I'll see you later."

"Wait, your not mad are you, I'm sorry if you are but I love Sesshomaru and he loves me too. So I um..."

"Kagome there's no need to explain, I understand and I'm happy you found someone who could treat you the way you deserve to be treated. And that can give you the love and attention that I couldn't."

He turned to Sesshomaru who was now behind Kagome with his hands on top of her shoulders. "And as for you, you better not hurt her or you'll have a fight on your hands that won't be so easy for you to win."

Sesshomaru just grinned at the thought of Inuyasha think that he'd ever win against him, but he understood that he was just looking after Kagome."Don't worry little brother I won't ever hurt her, I love her to much. And I guess now I won't be able to kick your ass anymore without her getting mad at me." He looked down at her with a smile when he said the last part.

She looked up at him and smiled too. "You got that right. Inuyasha I know that this is weird for you but I am happy being with Sesshomaru and I know that it will take some time for everyone to get used to us being together now. So if were though here I'm hungry and would like to go and finish breakfast."

"Sure Kagome that's fine I'll talk to you later then. Bye you two." Inuyasha turned and started to walk away.

Kagome closed the door and turn into Sesshomaru's arms. She hugged onto him and looked up into his eyes, she could get lost in those eyes forever. "So you ready to eat now."

Sesshomaru just looked down at her and smiled. "Of course I am." He bent his head down and took her lips with his. While they stood there in each others arms all he could think was that he would never let her go.


End file.
